This Ain't My First Rodeo
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Kayla and Elliot took a little while to pick out their candy as for Dean he picked four different king sized packages and threw them in the cart. "Dean…"


Dean and Cas were standing the checkout line of the grocery store. Dean had gotten very big. He wasn't even very far along. Elliot was in the seat on the cart and Kayla was holding Dean's hand.

"Papa? Papa?" Elliot squealed.

"Where's the fire, darling?" Cas remarked.

"Cans we get candy?"

Kayla heard every word. "Yeah, Papa can we get candy, please?" The five year old begged dragged on the please.

Cas looked over at Dean. He was absentmindedly rubbing his belly and smiling. "Yeah, Papa can we get candy?"

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. "Pick out what you guys want."

"Papa, I wan down." Elliot whimpered.

"Elliot, don't get upset. I'll get you down." Cas lifted the 2 year old out of the cart and down to the ground. Kayla and Elliot took a little while to pick out their candy as for Dean he picked four different king sized packages and threw them in the cart. "Dean…"

"Hey, don't Dean me. I'm eating for four." Dean pointed his finger at Cas's face. Cas moved up the cashier and started unloading the cart. Dean managed the kids. It was pretty easy with Kayla and Elliot. They was low maintenance kids as for Ethan and Johnny or Finley and Aster or even just Sonny; Kayla and Elliot were nothing too difficult. Wyatt and Holly were both well behaved and that's how Kayla and Elliot act.

Dean pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier his credit card. The woman smiled and looked at Dean's baby bump. "I bet you can wait to get that baby out. You don't have much longer from the looks of it."

Dean smirked. "I wish."

"How far along are you?"

"4 ½ months."

"Good golly that is going to be one big baby unless you have twins."

"Triplets, actually."

The woman was wide eyed. "Oh, you're gonna be in for a treat."

"I think I can handle it." Dean smiled.

"Triplets is harder than raising two kids of different ages."

"Thanks for the tip, but it's not gonna be that hard for me and my husband."

"Triplets are a hand full, trust me. My daughter had triplets. I have 4 sons."

"Oh honey, I have too much experience. This ain't my first rodeo by a long shot."

"Really? I'm 65 years. My children have children. I think I have plenty of experience." The woman smirked.

"Look lady, drop your attitude. I am working on baby #10, 11, and 12. My oldest son would be 23 this year if he didn't die in the army. My oldest daughter is 21 I have two 16 year olds, a 14 year old, two 13 year old, a 5 year old, a 2 year old, and 3 on the way, so no you don't have any experience like I do. I was in a wreck that broke my pelvic and I had 3 kids with that broken pelvis. You don't know where I'm from. You don't know what me and my husband have been through. The things I have been through will make having triplets even at the age I am at, 41, will be a cake walk." Dean snapped. He looked at Cas and immediately he understood. Cas began to load the cart up again and Dean picked up Elliot and took Kayla hand and he waddled out of the store and to the car.

"Daddy, was that lady mean to you?" Kayla asked.

"No, sweetie, she just didn't know what she was talking about."

Elliot played with Dean's shirt collar then looked up at Dean. "Daddy?"

"What's up, Ellie."

"When we gonna see babies?"

Dean smirked. "It's going to be a very months, baby girl."

"Can…Can one of the babies be named…um…Asher?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Why is that, sweetie?" Dean asked unlocking the car and opening the backseat.

Elliot shrugged. "That's the name of her favorite stuffed dog." Kayla answered for Elliot.

"Is that true, Ellie?" She nodded her head and smiled grabbed the stuffed dog as Dean buckled her up. "Alright, Kayley, get in your carseat. I'll buckle you up."

"No, Daddy. I'm a big girl I can do it myself."

"Alright, my big girl, I'm right here if you need help." Dean straighten up and looked over Elliot to watch the five year old. "Ok, my little girl, I'm going to go to the other side to watch your big sister."

He shut the door and went to open the passenger seat He saw that Cas was making his way over to the car. He had a big smile on his face. Dean threw the car keys at Cas and Cas opened the truck then signed. _'I love you'_

Dean smiled. He mouthed_ 'Why?'_.

"Daddy?" Kayla whimpered. Dean leaned over. Kayla was pouting and almost near tears.

"What's wrong, Kay?"

"I-I can't get the b-buckle." Kayla said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Honey, don't get upset. It's ok. Let me help you."

"I'm not upset, I'm frust-rated." Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and tears fell down her cheeks. Dean buckled her up and cupped his hands gently around her jaw and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Honey, I told you I would help you if you needed it. Everything is ok. No need for tears. How about when we get home we chow down on some lunch and after that our candy." Dean smiled.

"Can…can we have paghetti-os?"

"Sure we can." Dean smiled straightening his back again. He closed the door and sat down in the passenger seat. Cas started the car and they drove home.

Once they got home they put the food up and started lunch; at it then ate the candy. The four of them were watching TV when Dean looked down and Elliot was out cold and Kayla close to it. Dean slowly rose to his feet and lifted the lightest of the two, Elliot, into his arms and walked upstairs and into her room. Cas carried Kayla to her room and Dean sat back down on the couch.

Cas started walking down the stair when the doorbell rang. "Dean, I got it." Cas called out softly and walked over to the door and opened it. It was a young woman no older than early 20's. "Hello?"

"Hi, Are you Mr. Castiel Winchester?" she asked.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Melissa Henrickson. You probably know my Dad."

"Yeah, My husband and I know Vic." Cas said leaning in the doorway. "What brings you by Melissa?"

Cas noticed that Melissa was carrying a small book bag in her hands. "Um, I was a good friend of Wyatt's. I have been at college in England for the past couple years. I found out about Wyatt's…passing a few weeks ago from my Dad. I waited for my closest break and took the earliest flight here. It's a good thing your address didn't change."

"It's good that you came when you did. We about to put our house on the market. It's not big enough for us anymore." Cas smiled. "You wanna come in? Want some coffee? Beer? You are over 21, right?"

Melissa nodded. "Either is fine." Cas stepped back and let her in. He closed the door and Melissa walked into living room.

Dean had just walked out of the kitchen with a water. When his eyes made contact with Melissa, he knew who she was. "Little Lissa Henrickson? It's been a while. Your Daddy has told me plenty about you recently. England, right?" Dean smiled and hugged the girl.

"More babies?"

"Yeah, triplets." Dean smiled lowering himself to the couch. "So what brings you by?"

"I have something to give you and Mr. Castiel."

Cas chuckled. "Call me Cas. You're enough to call me that. He is Dean."

Melissa nodded. "Like I said I need to give you something."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Ummmm."


End file.
